Dosu Kinuta
|Zdjęcie=Dosu Kinuta.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=ドス・キヌタ |Rōmaji=Dosu Kinuta |Polski=Zbigniew Konopka |Japoński=Daisuke Egawa |Przypisy= |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=A |Urodziny=12 czerwca |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 1=14 |Wzrost część 1=156 cm |Waga część 1=49 kg |Przynależność=Otogakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Dosu |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=35 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=21 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Path of the Ninja |OVA=Nareszcie starcie! Jōnin kontra genin!! Niekontrolowane spotkanie turnieju walki wręcz! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra }} był shinobi z Otogakure oraz nieoficjalnym liderem Drużyny Dosu, która w rzeczywistości była kierowana przez Orochimaru z misją uczestnictwa w egzaminie na chūnina pod przykrywką dla wykonywania jego rozkazów. Osobowość Dosu został ukazany jako czujny i logicznie myślący ninja. Rzadko wkraczał do akcji zanim nie przeanalizował dokładnie sytuacji. Wydawał się być bardzo lojalny wobec Orochimaru i nieco mniej wobec swoich kolegów z drużyny. Choć twierdził, że shinobi z Otogakure są w stanie poświęcić swoich towarzyszy w drodze do celu, obiecał pomścić Zaku Abumi po jego porażce z Shino Aburame. Okazał chęć wykonania zadania, czyli zabicia Sasuke Uchihy i był rozczarowany, gdy dowiedział się, że to jego Orochimaru obdarzył przeklętą pieczęcią. Uświadamiając sobie, że on i jego koledzy byli tylko pionkami w celu ustalenia wartości Sasuke, postanowił zniweczyć plan Orochimaru poprzez zabicie Sasuke. Lecz najpierw usiłował pozbyć się Gaary przed samym pojedynkiem, lecz ta decyzja kosztowała Dosu jego własne życie. Był także opisywany jako niezawodna i uprzejma osoba. Wygląd Dosu miał twarz zakrytą większości w bandażach, oprócz lewego oka. Nosił szerokie ponczo z długimi rękawami, szalik i słomiany płaszcz, będący przywiązany do szala oraz duży ochraniacz na prawej ręce, który służył do ataku. Był przygarbiony przez co wydawał się niższy niż był w rzeczywistości. Miał także krótkie, czarne włosy. Umiejętności thumb|left|Dosu wykonuje technikę [[Kyōmeisen.]] Styl walki Dosu opierał się na jego umiejętności manipulowania dźwiękiem. Tak jak Zabuza Momochi miał zdolność zrozumienia fal dźwiękowych. W pierwszej części Egzaminu na Chūnina po prostu słuchał dźwięku pociągnięć ołówka by dowiedzieć się co piszą inni. Jego główne ataki przeprowadzane są za pomocą ochraniacza na prawej ręce, który służy do generowania dźwięku. Jego atak skierowany jest na "ucho wewnętrzne" co powoduje ogromny ból, uczucie dezorientacji, zawroty głowy i nudności. W trakcie walki Chōji zablokował ten atak ukrywając swoją głowę podczas ataku Nikudan Sensha, lecz zostało to udaremnione poprzez kierowanie dźwięku przez wodę w organizmie, dzięki czemu Dosu mógł wygenerować ten sam efekt. Chōji został natychmiast pokonany przez ten atak. Statystyki Część I Egzamin na Chūnina thumb|Druzyna Dosu przed egzaminem.|left Dosu zdał pisemną część egazminu, interpretując dźwięk ołówka innych uczestników. W drugiej części wyjawił prawdziwą misję jego drużyny: zabicie Sasuke. Gdy walka Drużyny 7 z Orochimaru się skończyła, Sasuke stracił przytomność z powodu juinjutsu Orochimaru, a Naruto zemdlał podczas walki pozostawiając jedynie Sakure, grupa Dosu postanowiła zaatakować. thumb|Dosu kontra Gaara. Walcząc z Sakurą, Lee i Drużyną 10 zauważył, że Sasuke otrzymał jedną z przeklętych pieczęci Orochimaru. Nie będąc pewnym dlaczego Orochimaru to zrobił i z powodu przewagi liczebnej jego drużyna wycofała się. Podczas eliminacji pokonał Chōjiego i został przydzielony do walki z Shikamaru w pierwszej rundzie finałów. Aby upewnić się, że Sasuke przeżyje do walki z nim by Dosu mógł zabić go osobiście, wyzwał Gaare, pierwszego przeciwnika Sasuke w finale na dachu zamku Kikyō. Gaara szybko go zabił, czego świadkami byli Baki i Kabuto Yakushi. Ciekawostki * Tak jak reszta członków jego drużyny, imię Dosu jest onomatopeją czyli wyrazem dźwiękonaśladowczym, w szczególności nawiązującym do dźwięku dźgnięcia lub uderzenia. "Kinuta" pochodzi od "kinutakotsu" (砧骨), co oznacza w języku japońskim kowadełko. * Dosu pojawił się w endingu Naruto Shippūden 129, wraz z resztą swojej drużyny. Cytaty *''„Wysiłek sam nic nie znaczy, a teraz patrz, bo pokażę Ci coś, co rozrywa ściany”''. * „Co jest szybsze: twój piasek, czy mój dźwięk?”. * „Niestety to nasz pierwszy raz, dlatego trochę się denerwujemy… Sir”. Źródła en:Dosu Kinuta Kategoria:Poplecznicy Orochimaru Kategoria:Shinobi Dźwięku